


Peter and Toni

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [423]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Support, Trans Peter, trans Toni, trans man Peter, trans woman Toni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Toni's kind of an icon at this point. She finds this Peter kid somewhere and sees that he needs some support.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this large, vaguely defined trans Toni verse I write.
> 
> Basically: Toni, trans woman, got a lot of shit for it. Proud and vocal. Doesn't subscribe to markers of traditional femininity.
> 
> Also: pretty much everyone is not cis.

Toni beats around the subject when she meets the kid for the first time. “Spider-ling? Spider-kid?” She knows what she sees, but she doesn’t guess and she doesn’t out people. He has to say it first.

“Spiderman,” he says seriously.

She grins. “Spiderman, then,” she says. Then she looks pointedly at her hand, webbed to the door. “Let me out, Spiderman.”

*

It’s hard to believe the kid ever wants to see her again after the clusterfuck that is Germany, but he not only wants to but practically insists on it.

It’s convenient to have him in the lab, especially when that’s what they’re telling his Aunt they’re doing. Scholarship. She tries to remember if she ever finished setting up an actual scholarship for him. She’s so busy these days.

“Peter,” the kid says suddenly, fiddling with one of his web shooters and not looking at her. “My name. It’s Peter.”

“Nice to meet you, Peter,” she says automatically. It’s a nice name, easy, suits him. She nods. Waits a moment or two, not wanting to ruin the moment, before asking, “Your Aunt know?”

He shakes his head.

“Anyone know?”

“A few people. But no one…I’m not ready to be out,” he says defensively.

Toni holds up the hand that doesn’t have a gauntlet on it, the universal gesture of peace. “Don’t have to explain it to me. I came out to a media circus,” she reminds him. “But here, you’re comfortable letting me call you Peter?”

“Yeah.”

“Can Rhodey know? Vision? Pepper, Happy?” She presses. “They’re good people, kid. Plus, like, Happy is kinda our resident expert in being a trans man. So.”

Peter pauses a moment. “Happy’s your driver?”

“Sometimes. He kinda works mostly for Pepper now?”

“He already gave me a lecture on double-binding,” Peter mumbles petulantly. “Just took one look and told me I’m going to end up in a hospital if I keep it up. Nothing else, just kept driving.”

Toni snorts. “Yup, that’s Happy. And seriously, kid, listen to him. He knows what he’s talking about.”

She takes the gauntlet off and moves around the bench, slinging an arm around the kid’s shoulder. Peter puts his web shooter down and looks at her. “Seriously, Peter. Whatever you need, we’re here for you, okay? A better binder? I can make you one, I’m kinda a genius. And it won’t damage your ribs and lungs, house guarantee. New wardrobe? Sure thing. Medical costs, if you get there? You just let me know.” She swallows. “If you need help talking to someone. I’m here. We’re all here. Even if you just come here to crash and hear your name a bit, okay?”

Peter looks like he’s going to cry, turns away suddenly but doesn’t duck out from under her arm, so she considers it a win.

Finally, he looks back at her. “You can tell them, Ms. Stark,” he says. “If you think they’ll be okay with it.”

“They’ll be great,” she promises. “And Peter? If I get to call you Peter, you call me Toni. Okay? Okay. Sounds good. Now. I have a new binder to design.”

Peter gapes. “I didn’t think…”

“I promised, didn’t I?” She asks. “Now, measurements. Chop, chop, let’s go, time’s a-wastin’.”

Bemused, Peter follows her.


	2. Chapter 2

Toni shoves an envelope into Peter’s hands, then steps back, staring at her grease-stained boots as she does so. “Here,” she says. “It’s for you.”

Bemused, Peter opens the envelop carefully. Knowing Toni, anything could be inside. Probably not something dangerous, because she’s not an asshole and doesn’t surprise people, but sometimes she just thinks so much faster than other people that she doesn’t realize that they’re not on the same wavelength as her, so it’s entirely possible the contents could be primed to explode.

It’s a piece of paper, so Peter carefully pulls it out and reads it. And reads it again. And again.

It’s an offer of a full ride to college, provided he spends two afternoons a week at SI for the rest of high school and does internships during college. There’s a promise of being given first consideration if he wants a job post-college, too.

“What is this?” He croaks, still staring at the envelope in his hands. “Dear Mr. Parker…”

“The announcement’s on Wednesday,” Toni says. “I, uh, entered your name for you. But! I didn’t make them choose you. I actually have practically nothing to do with the panel, they chose you independently of me. So. You earned it. Congrats.”

“You’re telling me early because…”

Toni’s quiet for a moment. “It won’t be your name on the announcement,” she says. “The press conference, the news release, the envelopes in the mail. Peter Parker isn’t the name SI has on file.”

Peter’s stomach drops a bit. “Right.”

“I figured you deserved to see it. You know. Correctly.”

Peter’s going to have to hide this paper, not let anyone find it, but he also knows he can’t get rid of it. It’s probably the first time he’s ever seen his name written down, he realizes. And in such official type.

“But,” Toni says quickly, mistaking his contemplation for hesitance, “Just because you’re not publicly out doesn’t mean you can’t be at SI. We get a fantastic score from HRC every year, people are totally good about names and pronouns and respect, and if they’re not you tell me directly and I’ll take care of it, or, I mean, whatever you tell people is up to you, and…”

“Toni,” Peter interrupts.

“Yeah?” She asks.

“Can I keep the letter here? Safe?”

Toni swallows. “You know where your desk is, kid.”

On his way over, he impulsively pulls her into a hug, which she actually returns after a stunned moment. “Thanks,” he says, before going to slip the letter into his desk drawer, careful to make sure it doesn’t get crimped, folded, or marked in any way.


End file.
